really love you hyung!
by yongie13
Summary: 'selamat tinggal hyung' batin Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya/ KyuMin fanfic/ last chapter/ RnR/...
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: really love you hyung!**

**Cast: KyuMin**

**Rate: K T**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini dan juga WOOKIE OPPA . #di bantai ryeosomnia. Jadi, terserah yang lain mau di apakan, asal jangan ngapa-ngapain wookie oppa sama chara fanfic ini.**

**Warning!: BxB, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), don't like don't read**

* * *

><p><em>"apakah diluar sana tidak ada yojya atau namja lain yang bisa kau goda?"<em>

_"banyak, tapi aku suka hyung"_ kataku masih memadangi Sungmin hyung yang sibuk dengan ponsel pink nya.

_"hahhhh, kenapa harus aku?"_ dia memasukkan ponsel pink nya ke dalam tas bercorak pinknya lalu menatapku.

_"hehe"_ aku tersenyum lima jari kepadanya _"karena aku mencintai hyung, hyung mau jadi namjachiguku kan?"_

_"ani"_ dia berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan aku.

_'huhhhhh'_ hyung selalu seperti itu.

_"berhentilah mengoda Sungmin Kyu, kau itu masih harus belajar"_ sekarang ikan teri ini memberi nasehat soknya kepadaku.

_"hyung tidak akan mengerti. Ini sama seperti hyung yang dulu mengejar-ngejar Hyukkie hyung dan Yesung hyung yang mengejar-ngejar Ryeowookie"_ kataku kesal kepada dua namja yang kini duduk di tempat Sungmin hyung tadi duduk.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"hyung? Mau jadi namjachiguku ya? Kyu akan belajar masak dengan Ryeowookie dan akan masak untuk hyung setiapa hari"_ aku mulai menggodanya lagi.

_"mian Kyu, aku masih sayang nyawa"_

Aku memanyunkan bibirku dan menatapnya dengan puppy eyesku.

_"sekarang kembalilah ke sekolahmu, aku mau masuk kuliah"_ katanya kemudian meninggalkan aku di bangku taman seoul university.

Yah, perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang kelewat ganteng dan aku ini sangat pintar, sekarang aku duduk di kelas dua SM high school. Sungmin hyung itu dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tahun kemarin dia masuk ke Seoul university yang tidak jauh dari SM high school.

Walaupun dia bilang tidak mau menjadi namjachiguku tapi dia tidak pernah menolak bila aku mengajaknya jalan atau hanya sekedar menemuiku. Dia namja yang sangat baik, aku menyukianya sejak kami bertemu pertama kali.

Flashback

_"hyung? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Kyu? Kyu jadi telat kan? Jadinya tidak bisa masuk di hari pertama"_ omelku pada donghae hyung.

_"mian Kyu, hyung tadi harus menemui hyukkie makanya hyung meninggalkanmu. Dan lagi kau sendiri yang terlalu lama mandi. Sudah ya, lee sonsaengnim sudah masuk"_ Dongahe hyung buru-buru menutup panggilanku.

Sekarang aku berdiri menghadap SM high school, pintu gerbangnya sudah di tutup aku berjalan meninggalkan sekolah ini tanpa arah tujuan.

Saat itulah aku melihat Sungmin hyung, bukan melihat melainkan dia yang memanggilku. Dia tersenyum dan berjalan keapadaku.

_"annyeong haseyo, Sungmin imnida"_ sapanya kepadaku, aku hanya cengo melihat kecantikannya. Jujur saat melihatnya aku menyangka dia adalah seorang yeojya. Poninya di kuncir karet pink, tas pink, ponsel yang di pegangnya pun berwarna pink, dan lagi wajah aegyeonya itu. Hanya saja dia menggunakan CELANA.

_"murid baru?"_ sapanya kepadaku.

_"ah ne, Kyuhyun imnida"_ sapaku kepadanya.

_"kau telat?"_ aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan _"kalau begitu, mau menemaniku ke myung-dong-street?"_ pintanya kepadaku.

Tanpa sadar aku mengiyakan dan sejak itu kami selalu bersama sampai aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Flashback end

_"hyung? Kenapa kau mau menerima Yesung hyung yang notabennya bertampang ppabo itu?"_ tanyaku kepada Ryeowook.

Dia memanyunkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dia merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel hijaunya.

_"hyung? Jebal,,, katakan padaku?"_ pintaku menarik-narik pergelangan tangannya.

_"aku tidak tahu Kyu, cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja. Kau berjuang saja untuk Sungmin hyung dan berdo'a saja Sungmin hyung tidak menyukai yeojya"_ katanya melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sekarang kelas ini sepi, aku tinggal sendirian dengan ransel hitamku. Kupandangi lapangan basket sekolah kami, kulihat segerombol yeojya sedang asyik berlatih dance.

_'dance'_ gumamku melihat sembilan yeojya sedang berlatih dance di lapangan basket.

_'Sungmin hyung?'_ aku terbelalak kaget melihat Sungmin hyung tengah memperhatikan yeojya-yeojya itu berlatih dari pinggir lapangan kemudian dia memberi applouse setelah yeojya itu selesai berlatih.

Aku buru-buru keluar kelas untuk menghampiri Sungmin hyung, langka sekali dia mau ke sekolahku sejak masuk perguruan tinggi, alasannya karena tidak mau bertemu denganku.

_"hyung"_ aku berteriak melambai pada Sungmin hyung yang kini masih berdiri menatap yeojya-yeojya itu.

_"hyung"_sekali lagi aku memanggilnya dengan suara bass ku tapi sepertinya Sungmin hyung tidak mendengarkan aku.

_"oppa? Kau lihatkan? Aku tadi jadi lebih baik. Sekarang oppa harus menepati janji oppa. Oppa harus mengajariku bermain gitar"_ teriak seorang yeojya yang aku tahu namanya dalah Sunny.

Sunny melangkah menuju Sungmin hyung yang kini tersenyum kepadanya.

_'bermain gitar?'_ bisikku yang kemudian berhenti tak jauh dari Sungmin hyung.

_"oppa, kau tidak lupa janjimu kan?"_ Sunny kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin hyung berjalan meninggalkan aku yang masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

_"oppa, nanti kalau aku sudah pandai oppa berduet denganku ya?"_ pinta Sunny manja pada Sungmin hyung.

_"ne, oppa sudah menyiapkan lagu kalau Sunny sudah pandai"_ kulihat Sungmin hyung tertawa bersama yeojya itu dan Sungmin hyung juga membawakan tas Sunny.

JDUAGHHHH

Kyuhyun pov end

_"Kyuuuu, tolong bawakan bola itu kepada kami"_teriak seorang yeojya yang baru selesai berlatih dance kepada Kyuhyun yang masih cengo menatap kepergian Sungmin.

_'berani sekali mereka, setelah melemparku, tidak mau meminta maaf dan sekarang malah menyuruhku membwakannya untuk mereka'_ batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Jlebbb

Phhesssssssssssssssss

_"yack! Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?"_ teriak salah seorang yeojya yang merupakan kapten dance serta pemimpin dia antara teman-temannya.

Setelah melakukan sebuah tindakan naas kepada bola basket yang tidak bersalah itu Kyuhyun berjalan begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan kutukan dan makian dari delapan yeojya karena telah di tinggal seorang temannya tadi.

_"Kyu kenapa sih. kenapa dia menancapkan pena itu di bola kita? Eonnie? Bagaimana ini?"_tanya tiffany kepada Taeyon setelah mengambil bolanya dan memperlihatkan hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun yang menancapkan pena dengan tanpa perasaan hingga membuat bola basket itu kempes.

_"ppabo, ini bagus untuk kita"_ kata pemimpin mereka.

_"heh?"_ semua teman-temannya cengo menatap pemimpin mereka yang kemudian membawa bola kempes itu meninggalkan mereka.

_"kita bisa dapat bola baru, laporkan saja ke hae oppa. Biar dia menyuruh Kyuhyun mengganti bola kita"_ senyum evil kemudian keluar dari yeoya-yeojya itu.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba karena sejak pulang dari sekolahnya dia hanya diam saja. Dan mengunci diri di kamarnya.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa Kyu? Ada masalah? Mau cerita kepada hyung?"_donghae mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

_"…"_

_"Kyu? Kau tidur ya?"_ donghae memastikan sekali lagi, karena dia sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

_"AKU SUDAH TIDUR, JANGAN GANGGU AKU HYUNG"_

Donghae cengo mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

_"kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita kepada hyung Kyu. Kau mau?"_ bujuk donghae sekali lagi.

_"AKU BILANG JANGAN GANGGU AKU IKAN TERI BAU"_

Jduaghh

Kyuhyun melempar bantal gulingnya ke arah pintu kamar membuat donghae kaget.

_"baiklah magnae setan, awas saja kalau kau nanti mewek-mewek minta cerita kepada hyung"_ kesal donghae kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Kyu! Lakukan yang benar! Kau kenapa sih? Aku tau kau tidak bisa masak, tapi kau masih bisa membedakan garam dengan gula kan?"_ Ryeowook mengambil garam di tangan Kyuhyun.

Yah, sekarang kelas mereka sedang pelajaran pkk, pelajaran yang paling Kyuhyum benci.

_"arraseo, aku tahu hyung. Aku hanya salah mengambil"_

_"kau buta Kyu, jelas-jelas di botol ini ada tulisan garam!"_ kesal Ryeowook kemudian mendorong tubuh kurus Kyuhyun menjauh dari cake buatannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_'mereka menyebalkan'_ batik Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedang bermain gitar bersama Sunny di taman dekat rumah Kyuhyun.

_"pluk" sebuah bola menggelinding di dekat kaki kurus Kyuhyun._

_"kakak yang di sana, tolong lemparkan bola kami"_ seorang namja kecil sedikit berteriak kepada Kyuhyun.

_"kalian sama saja! Sama-sama menyebalkan"_ Kyuhyun mendendang bola tidak bersalah tu ke arah Sungmin dan Sunny yang membelakanginya.

Jduaghhh

_"o-oppa? Gwecahana oppa?"_ tanya Sunny melihat Sungmin tersungkur karena bola yang di tendang Kyuhyun mengenai bagian belakang Sungmin.

_"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau yang melempar bola ini kepada Sungmin oppa?"_ tanya Sunny kepada Kyuhyun yang mencoba membantu Sungmin berdiri.

_"Kyu? Kenapa kau menendangnya kearahku?"_ terlihat raut kesal di muka Sungmin, namun raut kesal lebih terlihat di muka Kyuhyun.

_"kau menyebalkan hyung!"_ teriak Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah Sungmin.

_"Kyu?kau kenapa?"_ tanya Sungmin mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun.

_"wae Kyu?"_ tanya Sungmin sekali lagi sembari mencoba meminta penjelasan kepada kyhyun.

_'plak'_ Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin yang mencoba menyentuhnya _"jangan dekati aku lagi hyung, aku benci padamu Sungmin hyung"_ Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu.

_"oppa? Waeyo? Apa Kyu tidak akan mendekatimu lagi?"_ tanya Sunny kepada Sungmin.

_"ne, aku rasa begitu, jadi aku bisa tenang mengerjakan uts selama Kyu tidak mengangguku lagi"_ kata Sungmin mengakhiri sandiwaranya dengan Sunny.

Yah, Sungmin hanya bersandiwara dengan Sunny agar Kyuhyun tidak menganggunya selama dia uts dan dia bisa belajar untuk mengahadapi uts nya.

_"tapi oppa, apa kau tidak keterlaluan?"_ tanya Sunny memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun yang menjauhi mereka.

_"tidak, Kyu tidak akan bisa marah padaku Sunny, kau tenang saja"_ Sungmin menepuk kepala Sunny pelan kemudia berjalan meninggalkannya.

tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin Sunny menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya serta berdo'a dalam hati.

_"ne oppa, aku harap Kyuhyun-ah benar-benar tidak marah padamu oppa"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dua bulan Sungmin di abaikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal kepada Sungmin yang tidak pernah meminta maaf kepadanya karena kejadian itu, bahkan setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun masih mencoba menghubungin Sungmin, namun tiap kali Kyuhyun menghubungin Sungmin, Sungmin memutuskan panggilan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal. Belum lagi Kyuhyun sangat sering melihat Sungmin berjalan bersama Sunny. Dan mulai saat itu Kyuhyun berusaha melupakan Sungmin yang memang tidak akan bisa di gapainya.

_"min? kau kenapa?"_ tanya Yesung kepada Sungmin yang melamun di kelasnya. Sepertinya melamun menjadi hobby baru Sungmin belakangan ini.

_"hahhhhhh" _Sungmin hanya menghela nafas panjang.

_"mau cerita padaku?"_ Yesung menarik sebuah kursi menghadap meja Sungmin.

_"baiklah, kau cukup jawab pertayaanku"_

_"hmm"_ Yesung hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

_"bagaimana kalau wookie mengabaikanmu?"_

_"heh? Itu akhir segalanya min"_

_"lalu bagaimana kalau wookie berjalan dengan yeojya lain di hadapanmu? Bisa saja yeojya itu pacarnya"_

_"aku akan bunuuh diri saja di banding aku melihat itu terjadi dan aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolmu min" _ Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin, Yesung menolah sebentar.

_"kau tau min? Kyu benar-benar menyukaimu, dan dia benar-benar terpukul karena kau mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih bersama yeojya itu"_ perkataan Yesung membuat Sungmin terhenyak.

_"aku tahu, ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Ternyata lebih baik di ganggu Kyuhyun di banding di abaikannya seperti ini"_ Sungmin kemudian mengemasi buku-bukunya dan berjalan meninggalkan SEOUL university menuju SM high school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Kyu?"_ Sungmin mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

_"plasssshhhhhhhhhh"_ Kyuhyun hanya berlalu begitu saja seperti angin melewati Sungmin dan panggilannya.

Grepp

Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

_"wae hyung? Kau mencari Sunny? Dia sedang latihan di lapangan basket"_ kata Kyuhyun sinis pada Sungmin.

_"bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mencarimu?"_

_"ne hyung, kau hanya kesepian sekarang bukan? Jangan berharap aku mau mengganggumu lagi hyung. Aku membencimu. Aku tau kau memang tidak suka padaku, tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau benar-benar membenciku hyung. Salah apa aku padamu hyung? Sekarang aku sudah berhenti mengaggumu kan?"_

_"Kyu? Kau kenapa Kyuhyunie?"_

_"jangan panggil namaku hyung, bukankah inilah yang kau mau? Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Yesung hyung. Aku akan menjauhimu hyung. Selamanya"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_'selamanya'_

_'selamanya'_

_'selamanya'_

Sungmin menatap kosong ke arah punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya, kata-kata Kyuhyun masih bergema di ingatannya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>review please…<br>ini fanfic KyuMin pertama saya. Mian kalau jelek TT^TT  
>saya akan kembali beberapa hari dari sekarang.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Really love you hyung!**

**Cast: KyuMin**

**Main cast :: Sunny+donghae+yesung **

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini. Charanya sumpah bukan punya author. Author Cuma minjem tanpa bayar mereka.**

**Warning!: BxB, gaje, abal, miss typo(s) dan banyak lagi**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang salah…<p>

Hanya kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kedua namja itu. Terlalu percaya diri membuat mereka tidak melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terlalu percaya semua akan baik-baik saja. Bersikap egois kadang membuat mereka harus merasakan sakit saat di tolak. Itulah yang terjadi pada kedua namja ini.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor universitasnya dengan mata sayu, tanpa kehidupan disana, ia kembali kekampusnya untuk melanjutkan mata kuliahnya. Tatapannya tidak lupa pada ekspresi Kyuhyun yang mengabaikannya.

Sangat menyakitkan dan ini membuatnya kehilangan pikiran sehatnya. Sungmin tidak melihat sekelilingnya, Ia melewati kelas yang harusnya dimasuki menuju ke lab IPA. Matanya menatap gelas reaksi yang tersebar di ruangan itu. Sadar sesuatu Sungmin langsung berlari keluar menuju kelasnya.

"lima belas menit" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Mr. Jung karena keterlambatannya. Dengan berat hati ia keluar dari kelas itu.

Kini ia berjalan tanpa tujuan, kakinya melangkah menuju bangku taman yang ada di dekat Seoul Unversity. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekecewaan. Benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memainkan ponsel pink mungilnya.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap Sungmin yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi pada dirinya. Aura pink bahagia yang selalu mengkoar dari tubuhnya kini berganti menjadi aura hitam tanpa kehidapan.

"_oppa_? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sunny pada Sungmin yang hanya duduk sendiri.

"…" tidak ada jawaan dari namja aegyo itu.

"_oppa_? Aku bertanya? Aku ini adikmu _oppa_" Sunny menggoyangkan bahu Sungmin pelan.

"heh? Hmm sejak kapan kau disini _chagi_?" Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya dan mengelus pelan rambut Sunny .

"hahhhh" Sunny menghela nafasnya menghadapi tingkah Sungmin yang tidak seperti biasanya "mau makan ice cream? Tadi _umma_ menghubungiku. Ia tidak bisa menjemputku" tawar Sunny pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap _yeojya_ aegyo itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tiga jari pada Sungmin.

"ne.. _Kajja_" ajak Sungmin kemudian menarik Sunny pergi.

Setelah kepergian dua orang itu, seseorang berdesis kesal. Posisinya tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Sunny duduk. Ia menatap nanar kearah kepergian mereka. Mata diamond-nya menatap sosok namja aegyo itu kini berjalan sambil menggandeng erat tangan _yeojya_ disebelahnya.

"akhhh Kyu ppabo! Kenapa kau membuat Sungmin _hyung_ menjadi begitu? Harusnya kau yang pergi dengannya" teriak namja berambut ikal itu mengerang frustasi.

"itu sih kesalahanmu Kyu" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya mengintai Sungmin. Ia menatap tajam sosok _hyung_-nya yang kini berdiri dengan melipa kedua tangannya.

"sejak kapan _hyung_ ada disini?" Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi rasa kagetnya pada sosok Donghae .

"sejak kau berbalik kembali dari halte" ucap Donghae santai.

Kyuhyun mempout bibirnya menatap Donghae kesal. Ia kesal karena Donghae yang seenak jidatnya saja mengikutinya dan juga mengatainya. Apalagi kini sosok ikan itu menarik tangannya seenak jidat.

"_hyung_ mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae .

"kau dengarkan? mereka ke kedai ice cream? Jadi sekarang kita kesana" ucap Donghae kembali menarik Kyuhyun.

"_hyung_ gila apa?" teriak Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Donghae .

"kau tidak mau mengakhirinya? Kau lihatkan Sungmin _hyung_ begitu terpukul karena kau menghindarinya" teriak Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"aku tahu _hyung_,,, aku tahu itu… tapi kau hanya melihat satu sisi. Tidakkah _hyung_ melihatku?" ucap Kyuhyun datar kemudian.

"kau menghindarinya Kyu"

"bukan hanya itu _hyung_…" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menatapnya.

.

o0o

.

Namja berambut ikal itu kini merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali pada beberapa waktu lalu, saat ia masih bersama Sungmin _hyung_-nya. _Hyung_ yang tidak menolak kemanapun ia ingin pergi, _hyung_ yang selalu membantu tugasnya.

Ia menatap PSP mungil yang beberapa hari ini terlantar begitu saja di atas meja belajarnya. PSP mungil yang sejak kecil sering menemaninya kemanapun dan belum terbungkus kardus seperti barang lainnya.

Segera saja Kyuhyun mengambil benda mungil kesayangannya itu dan mulai memainkannya.

Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun tenggelam(?) dalam hobby-nya. Suara teriakan dari suara bassnya menggelegar di kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua membuat pelayannya di bawah menatap pintu kamarnya bingung.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun Sungmin makin hari makin suram, aura pink-nya tak telihat lagi. Ia merasa sangat sepi sejak Kyuhyun menjauhinya.

Apa karena ia mulai mencintainya? Apa cinta begitu sulit dicapai oleh seorang Lee Sungmin?

Kini Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, matanya berkantung dan ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak jalanan yang tidak makan beberapa hari. Pipi chubby-nya kini terlihat sedikit tirus.

Mata onix-nya terlihat begitu sayu. Segera ia memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan shower. Sekilas bayangan Kyuhyun melintas dibenaknya.

.

o0o

.

Yesung memandangi Sungmin yang hanya diam ditempat duduknya. Ia membolak baik buku mata kuliahnya. Namun Yesung yakin Sungmin tidak membaca buku tebal itu. Matanya terarah ke luar kelas.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa keluar kalau kau tidak suka di dalam" tegur Park _sonsae_ pada Sungmin. Namun namja aegyo itu tidak mendengarkan. Melihat itu Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya segera menyenggol lengan Sungmin membuatnya sadar pada posisi bahaya karena Park _sonsae_ sudah berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"_mianhae_ _sonsae_"

"aku bilang keluar"

Dengan berat hati Sungmin keluar dari kelasnya. Kini ia duduk di bangku koridor kelasnya. Mencoba mengerti perasaannya sekarang.

Apa uri Sungminie sudah menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?

Apa _namja_ aegyo ini merasa sakit saat di jauhi _namja_ 'evil' itu?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memastikan perasaannya?

.

o0o

.

Kyuhyun menatap _sonsae_nya yang sejak tadi bertanya-tanya aneh padanya.

"kau sudah mengurus semuanya Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Jung _sonsae_ pada Kyuhyun.

"ne… _appa_-ku sudah mengurus semuanya _sonsae_. Aku butuh tanda tangan _sonsae_ saja" ucap Kyuhyun menyodorkan berkas-berkasnya pada Jung _sonsae_. _Namja_ Jung itu membaca sekilas kemudian tersenyum dan segera menandatangani berkas Kyuhyun.

"baiklah.. Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik di sana" ucap Jung _sonsae_ pada Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia memutuskan tidak memasuki kelasnya, toh ia bukan lagi _hakseng_ SM High School. Bebas untuknya agar tidak masuk ke kelas. Mata diamond-nya menatap koridor kelas tiga yang sepi, harusnya ia masih disini tahun depan tapi itu tidak mungkin lagi.

Kyuhyun melirik kelas yang dulu pernah ditinggali Sungmin. Ia berdiri sebentar untuk melihat bangku kedua di dari belakang. Itu bangku yang dulu sering Sungmin duduki. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum.

'selamat tinggal _hyung_' batin Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP mungilnya di atap sekolah. Suara teriakan Kyuhyun benar-benar menimbulkan polusi suara di atap sekolah kala itu.

"kau ini gila atau apa?" tegur Donghae kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap Donghae yang memamerkan fishy eyes-nya.

"aku yakin _hyung_ pasti akan merindukan aku nanti" ucap Kyuhyun mempause-kan PSPnya kemudian memilih berbaring dengan tangannya sebagai bantal kepalanya.

"merindukanmu? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau bertemu dan bicara pada Sungmin?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya _hyung_. Sungmin _hyung_ sudah bahagia bersama Sunny . Aku rasa ini saatnya aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri" jelas Kyuhyun pada Donghae .

"kau yakin?" tanya Donghae menautkan alisnya.

"ne… aku rasa begitu. Baiklah… aku harus pulang ke rumah " Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Donghae .

"maksudmu? Kau mau bolos pelajaran yakk Cho Kyuhyun?"

"tidak akan ada yang marah kalau aku tidak masuk pelajaran itu _hyung_. Jadi _hyung_ tenang saja. Pay pay _hyung_" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik menatap Donghae yang masih cengo melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

.

o0o

.

Sungmin melangkah menuju SM High School, ia duduk di dekat gerbang untuk menunggu _namja_ yang beberapa hari ini selalu kacau saat _namja_ itu menjauh darinya, ia tidak bisa berfikir secara baik.

Cukup lama Sungmin berdiri di gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun. Ia sudah merasa lelah karena menunggu _namja_ yang tak kunjung keluar dari sekolahnya.

"_oppa_? Kenapa _oppa_ di sini? Nghh mencari Kyuhyun?" tanya Sunny melihat Sungmin berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolahnya.

"hmm ne… Kyu dimana Sunny -ah?" tanya Sungmin lembut pada sosok _yeojya_ aegyo itu.

_Yeojya_ aegyo itu terlihat ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia menatap mata onix yang terlihat begitu sayu itu. Benar-benar berharap pada sesuatu.

"Kyu tidak masuk sejak istirahat pertama dan tidak ada yang melihatnya _oppa_" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Usahanya sia-sia saja meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

Melihat keadaan Sungmin, Sunny menarik Sungmin menuju taman tak jauh dari sekolahnya, taman yang dulu mejadi tempat bermain pertama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"makanlah agar _oppa_ merasa baikan" Sunny memberikan ice cream strawberry pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memandangi ice cream itu tanpa niat memakannya.

"apa _oppa_ sudah menyadari perasaan _oppa_?" tanya Sunny duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"ne.. _Oppa_ merasa kehilangan saat ia menjauh, _oppa_ merasa sesuatu menyeruak keluar ketika ia mengacuhkan _oppa_" ucap Sungmin lirih pada Sunny .

"ne _oppa_… cinta memang begitu, akan merasa kehilangan dan baru menyadarinya ketika cinta itu di abaikan dan ia menjauh"

"apa Kyuhyun akan memaafkan aku?" tanya Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"bukankah _oppa_ sendiri yang pernah bilang kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa marah pada _oppa_" semangat Sunny pada Sungmin. Mendengar itu Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

.

o0o

.

Bukankah cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Satu saja pengorbanan yang harus kau lakukan. Setidaknya menunggu.

Kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa besar cintamu sekarang, karena cinta tidak bisa diukur.

Alasanmu sangatlah menjanjikan saat mengatakan cinta itu bagian dari hidup, tanpa cinta kau merasakan sesuatu, kau bahagia karena cinta tapi kau juga merasa lelah karena cinta.

Lelah? Tidakkah seorang Lee Sungmin tahu berapa lama Cho Kyuhyun menunggunya mengatakan 'nado saranghae'? Sungguh namja evil itu lelah namun ia yakin _hyung_-nya yang manis itu tidak akan menjauhinya.

Tapi itu dulu. Yah itu adalah cerita masa lalu.

Sekarang? Mereka saling menguatkan diri sendiri. Akan dipastikan ada sebuah penyesalan setelah ini.

.

o0o

.

"Kyu? Apa-apaan ini? Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" teriak Donghae di rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap _hyung_nya yang terlalu heboh untuk saat ini. Ia kemudian memandang PSP mungilnya.

"bisa _hyung_ berikan ini pada Sungmin _hyung_? Aku yakin ia membutuhkan ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap Kyuhyun membawa koper besarnya menyusul _umma_ dan _appa_nya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke London.

Kyuhyun memutuskan melanjutkan study-nya di London dan tinggal kembali bersama appa dan ummanya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

.

Dengan terburu-buru Donghae memasuki kawasan Seoul University mencari sosok namja aegyo yang beberapa hari ini terlihat tanpa kehidupan.

"_hyung_…" teriaknya saat melihat sosok itu tengah duduk di koridor.

Sungmin menoleh mendapati Donghae yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Hae-ah? Waeyo? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu" tanya Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Donghae .

Donghae mengatur nafasnya agar bisa menyampaikan sesuau pada Sungmin.

"Kyu pergi… Kyuhyun melanjutkan study-nya ke London" ucap Donghae pasti kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sungmin.

"ia titipkan surat ini padaku"

Tanpa membaca surat itu Sungmin menatap Donghae tegas.

"dia dimana?" tanya Sungmin yang terlihat panik.

Yahh namja aegyo itu menghancurkan egonya, ia meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya demi cintanya. Demi _namja_ yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

segera saja Sungmin berlari menuju mobilnya yang diparkir dihalaman Seoul University menuju Incheon Internasional Airport. Segera ia mencari sosok namja berambut ikal itu namun hasilnya nihil.

Sungmin mengerang frustasi menatap sekitarnya, ia belum meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin membaca sekilas surat yang dierikan Kyuhyun. Segera saja ia mencari loby keberangkatan. Mata onix-nya menatap sosok namja tampan yang memunggunginya tengah membawa PSP mungilnya.

"Kyu.. Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Sungmin pada namja itu.

Beberapa kali Sungmin memanggil dan meneriakkan namja itu namun hasilnya ia tidak mendengarkan.

Sungmin merogoh kantung celananya, ia tersenyum saat menemukan ponsel pink-nya, segerasa saja ia mendial nomer Kyuhyun.

"cepat berbalik" ucapnya saat Kyuhyun mengangkat sambungannya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat sosok itu berbalik melihatnya.

"tunggu aku _hyung_. Hanya dua tahun" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"ne.. Nado Kyu.. Nado saranghaeyo" ucap Sungmin lirih pada Kyuhyun.

"_hyung_.. Kau harus menunggu aku seperti aku menunggumu" teriak Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin kemudian berjalan menghilang dari padangan Sungmin.

.

o0o

.

Dua tahun berlalu, namja itu memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya kembali ke Seoul. Ia ingin menemui dan menepati janji pada namja aegyo yang sering kali ia usik kehiduapannya.

Sebuah senyum merekah pada wajah evilnya saat melihat namja aegyo itu tengah menunggu di taman dekat Seoul university.

"kenapa _hyung_ tidak menjemput di bandara?" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"karena _hyung_ ingin mengenang permaianan pertama kita saat bermain seluncuran di taman ini" Sungmin berbalik dan menatap sosok namja yang ajuh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"kau kembali chagi? _Hyung_ merindukanmu" ucap Sungmin pelan.

0o0o0o0

* * *

><p><strong>Kau lihat? Cinta itu tidak bisa ditebak. <strong>

_Yahhh cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak. Apa kau mau mencoba menebaknya? Itu percuma._

**Kau hanya harus menunggu untuk mendapatkan cintamu yang sesungguhnya.**

_Aku sudah melakukannya dan aku mendapatkan cintaku._

**Tidak butuh lebih, tapi cinta butuh kelebihan. Ia butuh kesabaranmu**

_Aku bahkan sudah terlalu sabar hingga aku mendapatkannya juga._

**Bagaimana cinta mengenalkan kalian?**

_Ia yang mendatangi ku_

**Cintamu terasa sulit, tapi aku akan membantumu menjaga perasaanmu**

_Sudah kucoba dan aku berhasil_

**Saat kau butuh, maka kenanglah aku sebagai kebahagiaanmu**

_Karena kau kebahagiaanku_

**Berapa lamapun itu aku disini, aku selalu menunggumu. Tapi aku hanya melanjutkan perjuanganmu, selama ini kaulah yang berjuang demiku**

_Karena aku sungguh mencintaimu_

* * *

><p><em>Aku ke London hyung … ^^<em>

_Sepertinya aku akan lama, mianhae membuat hyung gelisah beberapa hari ini. aku takut aku membatalkan keberangkatanku kalau aku selalu bersama hyung._

_Satu hal yang hyung harus tahu, seberapa kesalnya aku…_

_Seberapa marahnya aku…_

_Seberapa menjengkalkannya aku…_

_Seorang Lee Sungmin pasti akan memaafkan Cho Kyuhyun._

_Begitupun aku…_

_Hyung benar, bahkan hyung terlalu benar saat mengatakan 'kyuhyun tidak akan bisaa marah padaku' dan itu memang benar hyung. Aku tidak bisa untuk marah padamu. Namun aku juga tidak bisa untuk tidak selalu mencintaimu._

_Saranghaeyo my bunny sungminie _

_Salam hangat _

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Chu—_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Woaghhh! Endingnya gaje lagi…  
>mianhae readers. Author benar-benar minta maaf atas ending yang tidak memuaskan ini. Jangan pukul wookie oppa(?) #plak<strong>

**Author gak punya jiwa KyuMin nih makanya bingung mau bikin KyuMin gimana. Padahal poni author udah kek kyuppa, aegyo author udah kek sunny eonnie#plak XDDD  
>ekhh author bisa niru suara Pikachu lho kek sunny eonnie #dirajam readers gara2 berisik+pamer . Hahahhaha<br>**

**Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan FF selanjutnya.**

**Aku mencintai kalian readersku sekalian…  
>chu-<strong>


End file.
